


hollow

by freedomatsea



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Angst, Desperation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kissing, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: Beth calls Rio after Dean takes the kids. Set directly following the end of 2x08.





	hollow

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lot more stream of consciousness than most of my other works. Beth is disassociating a bit throughout this.

Beth felt _hollow_. Hollow like her house. Like her life had become. This giant void of nothingness that was sucking her in. It was dark, mostly because she hadn’t bothered to turn a single light on in the empty house — not since the girls had gone and Annie had shut off the entryway light on the way out.

She had promised them that she’d go to bed. Finish off the glass of bourbon, take a nice longer shower, and go to bed.

But that hollowness had settled in between her ribs. It wasn’t sadness, it was sorrow. Deep, painful, soul-wrenching sorrow. Because she wasn’t _upset_.

Dean had left. Taken the kids. Gone to his mother’s. Left a shitty note stuck to the fridge —

_Him or Me_

So she waited in the darkness for _him_. Waited in that empty void she was occupying for someone to take up all the space around her. For one specific person to fill the hollowness.

The backdoor opened and shut. Beth downed the last dredges of her bourbon, sitting the glass down on the counter as she turned to watch his figure cut through the darkness.

“I thought I told you _I_ was gonna handle it.”

“Not tonight.” Beth whispered, shaking her head as she found his piercing gaze in the shadows.

Rio opened his mouth to say something — something that would no doubt be cutting, to remind her what _this_ was. But he thought better of it. “What’s happened Elizabeth?”

Beth took a step towards him, willing him to close that distance between them. Begging him with her eyes to give her what she needed. To let her use him. To let her feel _something_.

“What’s _he_ done?” Rio questioned, his eyes raking over her face and settling on her lips.

Beth couldn’t say the words. She couldn’t admit that she was _happy_ , when there should’ve been gut-wrenching sorrow. Her husband had left her and taken her kids. All she could think about was the vivid memory of Rio bending her over the bathroom sink.

She surged forward, her hand curling around the back of his neck as she slanted her mouth over his. Their teeth clashed together, before he parted his lips and kissed her back with the same unbridled need.

Rio’s hand clutched at her hip, pulling her flush to him as he sought to devour her completely. That’s what she wanted. She wanted to be devoured. To be _taken_.

Beth reached down between them, fumbling with his belt. She didn’t want to wait. She wanted to feel him moving between her thighs. To feel him filling her. _Fucking_ her.

Rio pressed her back against the kitchen counter and she remembered the way she’d _tried_ to get Dean to fuck her. To take her bent over the sink, like Rio had. _That_ was when he realized. He realized someone had been there before him. Had given Beth what he had never been able to give.

She had gone to bed thinking about Rio eating her out on her office desk. A twisted satisfaction gnawed at her, knowing that Dean had gone to bed with a very clear picture of _exactly_ how Rio had fucked her.

Rio pulled back from the kiss, his fingers tracing her cheek as his eyes searched hers. “You can’t keep usin’ me.” He rasped out, before he kissed her again.

She wanted to protest. To tell him she _wasn’t_ using him. But it was a lie. Beth just wanted to feel something and Rio could do that. Rio could make her feel. Everything and nothing.

Beth groaned against his mouth as he pulled her pants down her hips roughly, pressing a hand in between her thighs to stroke his fingers over her cunt through the fabric of her underwear. She was wet — she’d been wet since she’d called him. Since she _knew_ where this was going.

Rio trailed his lips from her mouth, down along the curve of her jaw. He jerked her underwear down her thighs and she swore she heard them _rip_ at the force he used to get them off of her. Beth’s fingers dug into the fabric of his shirt, gripping at his shoulders for support as she kicked her pants off the rest of the way.

Her head fell back as he mouthed at the crook of her neck, his tongue darting out to press against the pulse point there. He’d done that before. When he had her pressed against the wall in the bathroom. Beth felt her inner walls clench in anticipation. Rio knew her body better than the idiot she’d been married to for twenty years. It wasn’t fair. God, none of this was fair.

He slipped his hand between her thighs again, his fingers sweeping between her slick folds, his thumb circling her clit. Beth bit down on her bottom lip, trying to suppress the sound that rose up in her throat as Rio pressed two fingers into her.

“So fuckin’ hot.” Rio drawled out, his breath hot against her ear. “Is that what you need, _baby_?” He questioned as he hooked his fingers just right, dragging them in and out of her at a steady pace. It was embarrassing just how quickly he could get her _there_.

Beth curled her fingers around the back of his neck, drawing him away from the assault on her neck ( _God_ , she wouldn’t have to hide his marks tomorrow). She met his eyes, startled at the intensity in them, just as she leaned in to kiss him. She slanted her mouth over his, moaning against his lips as he stroked his thumb over her faster. She could feel her inner walls starting to flutter around his fingers, the rush of pleasure coursing through her veins.

She clutched at his shirt, clinging to him as he brought her to the edge and pushed her over it. Beth tore her lips away from his mouth, crying out.

Rio pulled his hand away from her, his lips a breath away from hers. “Say it, baby. Tell what you need.”

Beth’s lashes fluttered as she looked up at him, her tongue darting out over her bottom lip before she turned around slowly. Her fingers curled around the edge of the sink as she leaned forward, offering herself to him.

Rio curled his hands around her hips, fingers fanning over her bare skin. She could feel his bulge pressing against her through his pants. “I said _tell_ me.” His voice was rough.

Beth felt a hot spike of desire through her as she listened to the sound of him pulling his pants down behind her. She needed it. She needed him. Her lips parted as she searched for her words, “I need you…” The words hung in the air between them.

Rio grasped at her breast through the sweater she wore and she _wished_ she’d taken it all off. Let him cup and fondle her and make her feel it all.

“ _Fuck_.” Rio swore as he pressed the head of his cock against her slick entrance, slipping just the head of himself into them, before he rocked forward and filled her completely.

Beth cried out, a strangled sound escaping her as he thrust into her. Again and again. For the moment, she felt anything but hollow. The length of him filling her, stretching her. “ _Rio_.” She breathed out, curling her fingers around the back of his neck as he kissed the back of her neck, wanting him close.

This was supposed to be impersonal, _right_? Bent over a counter, fucked and filled without the romance of a bed. But her lips tingled from the bruising force of his kisses. Her skin burned and ached for his touch.

Rio ran his hand over the front of her leg, slipping it between her and the counter, fingers finding where they were joined. Beth let out a breathy cry as his finger found her clit, clenching around his cock as he filled her.

“ _Yes._ ” Beth turned her head, trying to look back at him as he fucked her. His face was intense, jaw set hard as he focused on _fucking_ her. “More. Please.” She breathed out.

Rio picked up his pace, driving his cock into her, harder and faster. “So, fucking good.” He hissed out.

“I’m…” Beth gasped, letting her head fall forward as Rio slammed into her, reaching some part of her that she swore had her seeing stars behind her eyes. His fingers worked over her over-sensitive flesh, her inner walls clenching around him as she trembled, her release overtaking her. She cried out, her voice echoing through the too-quiet house.

Rio filled her fully, his hips pressed flesh against her ass, the length of him buried in her quivering cunt. She groaned at the feel of him, his releasing spilling out within her. He pressed a tender kiss to the back of her neck as he slipped from her.

Beth bit down on her bottom lip as she felt the mix of their arousal sliding down her inner thighs. “Holy shit.” She leaned forward against the counter, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

She turned slowly, raking her eyes over him as he pulled his pants up and tucked his spent cock back into his jeans.

Rio arched a brow as he met her gaze. “He take the kids?” He questioned and her heart sank. He was too damn observant — too good at knowing her mind.

“Yes.” Beth admitted as she pushed her fingers through her hair, feeling a flush spreading over her chest and cheeks.

He sniffed, nodding his head sharply. “You’re better than him, _Elizabeth._ ”

“He tried to hire someone to kill you.” Beth blurted out. She reached out, sliding her hands over his chest, searching his eyes.

“What?” He narrowed his eyes.

“I stopped it.” She assured him, “This time. But… I can’t lose the kids and I can’t lose… _you_.”

Rio’s hands curled around her hips and he stepped closer to her, invading her space and making her feel _whole_ , if only for this fleeting moment. “You gonna go back to him?”

“I’m choosing you.” Beth told him sadly. “Going back to him, means choosing you.” Her fingers trailed along his neck, rising up on her toes to kiss him.

Rio kisses her back, slowly. _Savoring_. His arms wrapped around her, holding her close. She let herself get lost in the kiss. It was over too fast. He was letting her go, stepping back, and she felt hollow again. She felt _alone._

Beth opened her eyes, watching as Rio looked around the empty house. “Should’ve let me handle it.” He remarked, raking a hand over his face, before he glanced back at the backdoor.

“Dean won’t stop.” Beth said quietly, not trusting her voice.

“So you’re just gonna back down?” Rio accused. “That ain’t a boss bitch.”

Beth’s expression crumpled and she dropped her gaze to the floor. “I’m stuck! He took _my_ kids. If I don’t try to fix this, he’ll take my kids and he’ll find a way to kill you anyways.” She had never thought Dean was capable of murder for hire, but she knew now. She had underestimated him.

“You think I couldn’t take him out?” Rio scoffed. “That dumbass don’t even know how to sell cars, baby. You think he can use a gun?”

“He’s still the father of my children.” And that was the bitch of it. She hated him. She _hated_ him. But he was her children’s father. She wouldn’t take that away from them. She knew that pain.

“ _Bullshit_.” Rio turned away from her.

“I don’t know what he’s capable of,” Beth admitted, her words trembling as they slipped past her lips. “He’s angry. He’s embarrassed.” She reached out to touch his arm, urging him to look at her. “He _knows_.”

“You tell him?” He questioned, looking between her hand on his arm and her face.

“No.” Beth shook her head slowly. “Not with words.” She admitted, biting down on her bottom lip.

“You want your pearls back?” Rio questioned, anger boiling in his words. “Bet they go real nice with your little _Stepford_ apron. You gonna welcome him back with apple pie and open legs?”

Beth didn’t know what possessed her. She lifted her hand and struck him across his cheek. She could be angry too. She could _feel_ something too. “Fuck you.” She snarled.

Rio touched his face, flexing his jaw as his eyes flashed over her face. He _snapped_. Pushed to the edge. His fingers curled around the back of her head, sinking into her hair and holding it too tight as his mouth covered hers.

Beth desperately worked at the buttons of his shirt, practically tearing the fabric off of him as he pressed her back against the counter. She needed _more_. She needed him. She needed.

Rio pulled back from the kiss long enough to pry the sweater off of her, dropping it to the floor. It was desperation, white hot anger and need. Somehow they made it from the kitchen to the sofa and she didn’t even care how it happened. She didn’t care about the trail of clothes left in their wake.

They were stripped bare at last. Rio’s mouth was at her neck again, sucking at her pulse point until she knew she’d have a hickey tomorrow. His hands were on her breasts and his knee was pressed between her thighs. Beth’s hands skimmed over his back, nails scraping over his skin. Whatever _this_ was, it was primal. It was something that felt hardwired into her entire being.

He was _jealous_.

Beth rocked her hips, grinding herself against his thigh — desperate for more. He gripped at her hips, hard enough to leave bruises in the shape of his fingers, as he shifted, nudging her thighs apart as he settled between them.

“Gotta have you.” Rio said lowly, his lips brushing over the shell of her ear as he kissed a trail of open-mouthed kisses down her throat and then her chest. He cupped her breast, fondling it roughly, before he caught her nipple between his teeth, scraping over it gently. The prickle of pain sent a thrill of desire through her, just as he pressed his cock into her.

She arched her back up off the sofa, crying out as he filled her again. She was going to be hoarse tomorrow. She could already feel the rawness in her throat. Beth’s nails bit into his forearms, her eyes finding his as he loomed over her.

Rio’s hands were _everywhere_. He was everywhere. Filling her, touching her, completing her. He didn’t have to say the words — she could hear it the slap of their flesh as they moved together, in the sharp breaths they stole from each other as they kissed. She could taste it on his tongue.

 _Mine. Mine. Mine_.

Beth could welcome Dean back into the house, swear off crime, swear off Rio. Press herself back into the mold she’d long outgrown. The facade was too chipped to repair. You could put a fresh coat of paint on it, but underneath — it was fractured. Rio was part of her; in her veins, in her lungs, in her soul.

She cried out his name, her inner walls pulsing around him as her release tore through her. Rio kept moving atop her, his mouth claiming hers as he picked up the driving pace of his thrusts, fucking her into the sofa until his own release hit. He went rigid, fingers digging into the soft flesh of her hips as he spilled into her again.

For a brief moment Beth thought Rio was going to leave. She felt the way his leg muscles shifted, the way he set his jaw hard. If he left, she thought she might just shatter. That the loneliness would creep back in. But he didn’t. He settled atop her, pressing his face into the crook of her neck. Their skin stuck together, slick with sweat and exhaustion. The weight of him held her down, reassured her that the world wasn’t falling apart beneath her feet.

In the light of day, _reality_ would return. But in the shadows, she was content to let Rio hold her until she fell asleep. He could make her feel whole, at least for _tonight._ Make her forget about the empty house around them. 


End file.
